Healing
by monochrome tea
Summary: Life becomes challenging for Lillian when she learns that she is compatible with Innocence. Its already hard learning how to become an exorcist, but things only get worse for her when a certain General can't keep his hands to himself. OCxCross.
1. An accident turned good

I always wanted to write a CrossxOC fic. 3rd person, gogo!!

How do you write 3rd person again...? Sorry if it sucks I'm still in that 1st person mentality. x_x

R&R, plox.

:)

----

In the countryside of England sat an abandoned mental hospital where fifty years of neglect had passed by the estate. The once luscious gardens were overgrown with weeds with grass towering at a massive height. Vines snaked across the stone walls, covering broken windows and doors. The vines were like a disease that had slowly spread over the years and was now almost at its full course. Inside the old hospital, the floors were covered with paper and debris. The wallpaper curled down the walls, exposing the framework behind it. The crackle of a radio broke through the silent night. Inside one of the patient rooms, a figure stayed hunched and hidden behind an overturned bed. On the floor beside the individual sat a large telephone box where they whispered into the phone to the person on the other line.

"I got it, Charles." The one hidden behind the bed frame said as quietly as possible.

"Great, Lily. That means we can get out of here." A male voice said over the line through the static, sounding joyous.

The young woman nodded at the phone, pink lips curling up in a smile. "Yea where should we meet-" Her voice trailed off as a shadow casted over her from behind. She turned her emerald eyes up towards the window behind her and gasped as a large piece of machinery stared at her through the window. She dropped the telephone and pushed herself up off the floor quickly, not listening to the man on the other end of the line who was asking her what was happening in a panicked voice. Lily bolted out of the room, her hand instinctively going into one of her pockets. She wrapped her hand around a barrier charm and made a small scream as the wall of the room caved in against the weight of the level one akuma behind it. She turned her head in time to see guns loaded and aimed just for her. Lily ducked into the hall as bullets began to fly at the spot where she had been seconds before. She ran down the hall, boots pounding heavily against the weak floorboards. They groaned in protest to the weight and began to crack as she moved farther down the hall. As she took one more step forward, the floor beneath her broke and gave way. Lily flailed out her arms to grab onto anything that would keep her from falling into that dark pit beneath but came up empty handed. Her body tumbled through the new hole and landed on top of the debris. The wooden pieces that were jutted out stabbed her all over, causing the girl to make a small cry of pain. They hadn't completely stabbed her but they would definitely leave nasty bruises later. She looked up towards the light above her and around at the darkness that she was in. Lily did not enjoy being in the dark alone, especially when an akuma was running around.

"Lily?" She heard a male's voice call out from the darkness. Her face brightened as the beam of a flashlight appeared and illuminated her.

"Charles!" Lily cried out happily, sliding off the debris. "I got it, its safe!" She reassured, patting another pocket on her beige finders jacket.

The fellow male finder sighed in relief and grabbed her hand, "Alright let's get out of here before-" The hole that Lily had just fallen out of began to grow in size as the akuma pushed itself through the floor. Lily gasped as it got through and clutched onto the older man beside her. She closed her eyes tightly to wait for the outcome she expected and it wasn't a nice one. Even though her eyes were closed, Lily could see something light up the room. She opened them and saw a barrier keeping the akuma at bay. She sighed in relief and wiped the sweat that had beaded on her forehead. The male finder tugged at her arm and began to pull her away, "Come on Lily we have to get you back to the Order."

----

Lillian Benoit stood in front of the chaotic science room, green eyes searching for a man in a white beret. She had just gotten back from her assignment so she didn't have time to fix herself up. Her beige finders coat was dirty along with her face. Her blond hair that had been pulled back into a bun was sticking up in different places, giving her a bed head look. She didn't give a confused look as a Chinese man seemed to crawl out of the science department mess. He stood slowly in front of her, back hunched. He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes and fixed the beret that was tipping dangerously to the side on top of his head. "Lillian... you're back." The Chinese man said sleepily.

"Y-yes, I am, Monsieur Komui." Lillian replied, her French accent spicing her words lightly.

Komui Lee, Science Department Supervisor, tilted to the side in his drowsy state and had to be pushed back up by another science department member. "Good, good… I would ask you the details but we're extremely busy here. Can you take the innocence down right now?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Of course, I'll go right now." Lilian said before she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. The sooner she could get the innocence back to the keeper, Hevlaska, the faster she could take a bath. Lilian didn't enjoy the feeling of being dirty and having the appearance of a homeless person. Her hand patted the pocket where the innocence she had recovered was and stopped in her tracks as she patted against emptiness.

"Oh no!" The blond girl cried, opening the pocket and pulling out air. "Where did it go? I just had it!" She whispered to herself, looking around on the floor. _I'll have to retrace my steps_, she thought gloomily, walking back the path she had come from before the science department. She had come straight up from below where they used boats to get in and out of the order. Hopefully the innocence she just lost would be somewhere along the path… if not, Lilian was going to be in big trouble. The French girl treaded carefully down the hallways, eyes glued to the floor.

"Where is it, where is it…" She mumbled to herself, feeling panic begin to brew inside her. She felt some relief as something shiny caught her eye but quickly frowned to see that it was just jewelry. Lilian knelt down to pick it up. She stared at it, twirling it around in front of her. It looked like a bracelet to her, but as she studied it more there was a piece that seemed to also attach to a person's finger. Lillian slipped the jewelry onto her hands, studying the jewels embedded in the silver chains. It wrapped around her wrist and trailed up her hand where it wrapped around her middle fingers. It was interesting and completely foreign to her. Lillian had never seen this style of jewelry before… it probably belonged to one of the other woman that resided here. As she went to slip the hand bracelet off, a strange breeze seemed to pass through her. She shivered as some unexplainable feeling began to bloom inside of her chest. It left as quickly as it had came, leaving Lillian at a loss of words.

"That was weird…" She mumbled to herself, standing up from the floor. She looked down at the bracelets on her hand. She tried to slip them off her hands but they wouldn't budge. Lillian was flabbergasted as to why they wouldn't come off but decided she had more important things to worry about. If she didn't find that innocence she would be way over her head in trouble. After looking for an hour Lillian came up empty handed. She frowned with worry as she retraced the same path for the fifth time. She had it on the boat when they were coming back. Lillian could distinctly remember the weight of the cube in her pocket, so it was hiding somewhere in the Black Order. The French girl pursued her lips as she wondered if she should go see if Hevlaska could locate it. She did have a connection with it and she could probably help Lillian find it. She quickly started to make her way down to where Hevlaska stayed which happened to be at the bottom of the Order.

Lillian felt intimidated by this place. It was dark and cold. She walked down a few steps and was quickly stopped by one of the men that worked down there. He held out his hand and looked at her with a serious expression, "Who gave you permission to come down here?" He asked.

"Supervisor Komui did." Lillian replied.

The man raised an eyebrow like he didn't believe her. He quickly got on a phone that was located nearby and called the Science Department. "Komui, sir, did you give a finder access to see Hevlaska?" He asked.

Lillian inched closer and could hear some sort of commotion going on in the Science Department. Komui's voice came over the line, "Yes, yes! We're too busy here, I couldn't-"A large explosion from their end made Lillian jump. Yelling started and Komui's voice came out in a shout, "No! I told you not to mix those two chemicals!" He yelled at someone in the Science Department. Soon the phone gave off a loud static sound and clicked off.

Lillian smiled at the man who hung up the phone and gave her a look before he allowed her to pass. "I will escort you to see Hevlaska." He said like he still didn't trust her. Lillian sighed and followed him as he led her down the stairs. When they descended it got colder, making Lillian shiver more. Her green eyes widened as she saw how big Hevlaska was. She reminded her of a serpent but she seemed to have a human face. The man stopped in front of Hevlaska and looked up at her, "This finder…" he trailed off when he came up with no name for her.

"Lillian."

"Lillian, has a piece of innocence to give you that she has recovered."

Hevlaska tilted her head to the side and leaned closer to the pair of them. Lillian took a step back as Hevlaska got closer and bit her lip, "Well… I was going to give it to you but I-" She swallowed a big lump back down in her throat; "I lost it! Please help me find it!"

"You what?!" The man shouted, turning angrily towards Lillian, "How could you lose the innocence?"

"I didn't mean to! It was in my pocket when I got here!" Lillian said in defense. She saw the man's face begin to turn red but his rage subsided when Hevlaska chuckled. Lillian looked up at her, confused as to why she was chuckling. She nearly let out a yell of panic as long transparent arms began to reach out for her. They grabbed her hands and lifted them up to expose the bracelets that were there.

"How interesting," Hevlaska said, her arms going through the middle of Lillian's hand and curling up her arm. "Synchronization rate is at five percent."

"W-what?" Lillian stuttered, shivering as Hevlaskas arms continued to go through her. She didn't understand what Hevlaska was talking about. What was a synchronization rate? Lillian felt relieved when Hevlaska pulled her arms away from her.

"Komui will be thrilled to hear about this." Hevlaska said with a smile.

----

Lillian was quickly escorted back to the Science Department by the man who worked downstairs with Hevlaska. She was completely confused as to what was going on. The man dragged her into the Science Department that had gotten messier since the last time she was there. In one of the corners they were cleaning up a black mess that must have been where the explosion occurred earlier. The man craned his neck around to find the beret wearing man, "Supervisor Komui, I have something important here."

Komui's head popped up over a stack of papers and he quickly shuffled over to the two of them. He rubbed his blood shot eyes and stared at them hazily, "Yes? What is it?" He asked, trying not to yawn.

The man lifted up Lillian's hand and presented the bracelets to him. Komui's eyes widened and soon he didn't look tired anymore. "She was compatible with the innocence she brought back." The man stated. Komui's mouth dropped open and he quickly grabbed Lillian's hand, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he examined the bracelet closely.

"Amazing!" Komui said, tilting her hand to the side to let the light shine over the jewels. His face brightened up and soon other Science Department workers began to crowd around to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry but," Lillian paused and looked around at everyone who was staring at her, "What's going on?" She asked, still confused.

Komui blinked and pointed at her hand, "Lillian don't you know what this means?" He asked.

"N-no." She said, grimacing. She hoped she hadn't done anything bad to the innocence.

The Chinese man grinned and shook her hands from side to side, "You're compatible with this innocence which makes you an exorcist!" He said happily.

Lillian's eyes widened. Her, an exorcist? Her head began to feel dizzy as she took in everything. So she hadn't lost the innocence, it was just waiting for her to come back to it? _'This is all… giving me a headache.'_ She thought with a frown.

----

Ta-dah! I hoped you liked chapter one. Stay tuned for chapter two~ I promise not to neglect updating this story. ): I couldn't think of a good title. If anyone has a better one let me know~


	2. Don't touch me there!

Chapter one was kind of short. I'll try not to do that as often.

R&R, pleaseee.

Me ruv u rong time.

----

The events that soon followed after Lillians accidental discovery left her head spinning. Komui was dragging her around like she was some new toy. He examined her innocence and dubbed it an equipment type which Lillian didn't understand at all. He explained to her that there were two different types of innocence: parasitic and equipment. Parasitic was the innocence being a part of the exorcist's body and equipment was when the innocence took the form of an object that the exorcist wielded. Soon after learning the terminology of innocence Komui started scheduling her down for grueling training sessions to increase her synchronization rate. Days went by where the young French girl only had four hours of sleep at a time. After sweating away in the training chambers she brought her synchronization rate from five percent all the way up to seventy. It was good but it could be better.

The Generals got wind of her new found occupation and soon began tracking her down. Kloud Nyne insisted that she be her new student and that she would teach her everything there was to know. Lillian did like the female general. She was nice and her pet monkey innocence was rather peculiar. Winters Zokalo jumped on Lillian while she was walking back to her room late at night. He firmly insisted that he be her student and promised to make her into the strongest exorcist at the Order. Lillian was deathly afraid of the man. He looked like he should be staying under children's beds and terrorizing them at night. She promised the two that she would think about it and give them an answer in a week's time.

Two weeks ago, Lillian was just a normal finder. Her days would consist of scouting out different places for possible innocence activity. When she wasn't on the job she would teach French to members of the Order or relax in the library. Now her days consisted of training, eating, and sleeping. Lillian was exhausted. All she wanted was a day off from all of this mayhem. She lay in her bed, still wearing her clothes from training. Lillian would wear pants and a button up shirt since a dress wasn't the best option. She let out a long yawn and closed her weary eyes, trying to get a bit of sleep in. It was one in the morning and she would have to be training again at 5am. Her breathing became slow and her body relaxed as she drifted off to sleep.

It felt like she had only drifted off for a minute before a loud beeping noise woke her up. Lillian pushed herself up from the bed and rubbed her head. Her blond hair was sticking up at different angles, giving her the disheveled bed head look. She looked around for what was making the beeping noise and spotted a black golem flapping around her room. Its eye was flashing bright red as it hovered in front of her. Lillian grabbed it and held it in her hands, nearly jumping as a loud voice came over the line.

"Lillian, please come to the medical ward!" She heard Komui say.

"U-um," Lillian got out of her bed in a daze, tripping on the carpet in her room. She reached out and supported herself by holding onto the desk nearby. "I'm coming!" She said before she got her footing. Lillian pocketed the black golem and left her room. Komui's tone sounded urgent so she didn't bother brushing down her hair or changing. Lillian wandered the halls, taking different turns and climbing staircases before she got to the medical ward. It was surprisingly busy for this time of night. Lillian past groups of people as she walked inside the medical ward. Nurses and doctors were running around attending people that were lying in the beds. She had never seen so many people in the ward at once. Lillian looked around for Komui but didn't have to look for long. He came up to her with a smile that was soon wiped clean as he was followed by a man with a tiny rectangular mustache.

"Hello Lillian," Komui said, turning towards the man accompanying him, "Lillian, this is Inspector Leverrier."

"Hello, Monsieur Leverrier." Lillian said, feeling sheepish by the way his eyes looked. They were dark and cold. He looked like he wasn't staring at a person but merely some unimportant object.

"What can she do?" Leverrier asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Lillian, would you care to show Inspector Leverrier what you can do?" Komui asked, holding out his hand to one of the hospital beds.

She nodded her head, and walked towards the bed. A man was occupying it and he didn't look good. His face was covered in bruises and his arm was covered in a cast. Lillian tucked a loose strand of hair before she let out an exhale to calm herself. She held out her hands and put them an inch above the man's arm. The jewels began to glow and extended an aura around her hands. The aura wrapped around her wrists and curved outward to make the appearance of small wings. The man's arm began to glow with the same color and soon his complexion began to turn back to normal. The glowing stopped and Lillian pulled away, her face broken out into a cold sweat. Her breathing was a bit heavier and she looked over at Komui who gave her an encouraging smile.

"That's it?" Leverrier asked, a frown appearing under his mustache.

"Well, yes so far we know that Lillian can heal." Komui said, using his index finger to push up the frame of his glasses, "We believe she may have some other skills but those will come after she has trained more."

Leverrier made a hmph sound, "Hopefully she'll get some kind of offensive skill." He commented, turning his back from the two of them as he ended the conversation.

Lillian saw Komui grimace before he put on his business face again. He began to trail behind Leverrier before he looked at Lillian, "Thank you Lily. You can go back to bed now."

She nodded her head at him and frowned while she watched the two disappear into the hospital mess. Lillian didn't know this Leverrier very well but she certainly wasn't his biggest fan. She was too wound up to go back to sleep. Lillian decided to go take a nice long bath and enjoy her free time before she had to go back to training.

----

Lillian was fully scrubbed now. Her hair was a bit wet even after she towel dried it. She put a simple white dress and matching shoes as she headed down to the dining hall. As she walked, Lillian began to wonder what was going on. Why was Inspector Leverrier here at the Order and why were there so many people in the hospital? She pursued her lips as she remembered that all of the exorcists had been dispatched to Edo a few weeks ago. They must have just gotten back from their mission. Lillian knew a few of them but only by acquaintance. She remembered Kanda hated her for being a nuisance, Lavi liked to flirt with her, and Lenalee liked talking with her even when they weren't on a mission together. Lillian couldn't remember anyone else but those three. Hopefully she would get to meet the other soon and they wouldn't be mean like Kanda or flirtatious like Lavi.

She stopped as a whiff of smoke caught her attention. Lillian covered her nose and looked to find the source. She took a step back as she saw a tall man with long red hair leaning up against the wall near her. He was wearing black pants, boots, and a long sleeved white shirt that hung loosely on him. He held a cigarette in his hand and put it to his mouth before he turned his head toward Lillian. Her body shivered as he studied her closely.

He blew out a thin line of smoke while his eyes rested on her face. "Not bad."

"Excuse me?" Lillian asked, frowning. She crossed her arms against her chest and wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not by his comment. She certainly was feeling like a piece of meat right now.

The red haired man smirked at her and pushed away from the wall. He held the cigarette at the corner of his mouth as he came closer to her. Lillian backed up but could only go so far before she reached the wall behind her. He draped his arm across her shoulders and began steering her in the opposite direction of the kitchen. "You can come keep me company while I drink wine."

"What?" Lillian tried to pull away but his hand gripped her shoulder and he only pulled her closer to him so she couldn't get away, "Let go of me!" She shouted, squirming in his grip. Lillian had no idea who this man was. She had never seen him before and she wasn't getting good vibes from him. The mere mention of alcohol was creating a bad scenario for her.

"There are only a few women in this hellhole that are pretty enough to join me while I drink." He said as he dragged Lillian down the hallway. His hand that was gripping her shoulder moved up to her face and gently touched her cheek, "And you are a rare jewel."

Lillian felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as he stroked her cheek. She turned her head to keep his hands away from her face but instead bumped it into his chest. She bit down on her lip as he stopped at a door and opened it. Inside they were greeted by two officers.

"General Cross Marian," One of them acknowledged.

"Hrmph." Cross replied, ignoring them as he walked over to a large couch and sat down on it. He pulled Lillian down next to him and held onto her as the officers gave him confused looks.

"We were assigned to watch you." The officer stated.

Cross looked at them briefly before he took the cigarette out of his mouth and disposed of it in the ash tray that was on the table near the couch. "Go get me a bottle of French wine."

"Huh?" The officer was still confused.

"You heard me. Go." Cross ordered.

"But I'm suppose to-" He stopped short as he caught Cross's glare. He bowed his head and soon exited the room to fetch the bottle.

Lillian looked up at Cross, her eyes widening. So this was the famous General that had been missing for the past four years? She had heard stories about him. They were floating around but when his student Allen Walker came here the stories began to start up again. "General Cross Marian? I heard you were dead."

"No." He simply replied.

"Can you stop holding me so tight?" Lillian asked, feeling uncomfortable from how close she was to a stranger.

"If I do, you'll try to leave."

Lillian frowned and looked around the room. It was big and had a lot of nice expensive looking furniture in it. Was this how the Generals lived? Her back stiffened as he leaned up against her and rested his head close to hers. She felt like a doll now.

"What is your name, mademoiselle?" Cross asked. It was a bit rude of him that he hadn't asked earlier. Always get a name before you kidnap someone. He hadn't seen her before but then again he couldn't remember anyone else in this prison. It had been four long years of sweet freedom.

"It's Lillian." She said before the officer returned with a bottle of wine. She watched its red contents splash around inside before he presented it to Cross.

"H-here you go, sir." The officer said.

"Wine glasses?" Cross gave him an impatient look that caused the officer to jump and look around frantically for wine glasses. He found some sitting neatly on top of a counter and brought two over for the General. Cross took both of them. He set them down on the table besides the couch and expertly poured with one hand on the bottle and one hand keeping Lillian trapped.

"I don't drink wine." Lillian said, her lips curling into a disgusted look. Her ancestors may be French and avid wine lovers but she just didn't like the taste of it especially that brand. "You shouldn't drink wine for breakfast, it's not very healthy." Lillian pointed out.

Cross replied with another humph. He never worried about his health; he just drank and ate whatever, whenever he wanted. He took a sip of his wine, enjoying the taste before he lifted Lillian's hand up by her wrist. He turned it to study the hand bracelet that rested there. He could tell that they weren't just ordinary pieces of jewelry. "So, you're an exorcist?" He asked.

"Yes." Lillian said, pulling her hand away and resting it on her lap, "I'm supposed to be training soon so can I go?"

"No." Cross replied with a smirk. He took another sip of his wine and set it down on the top of his knee while still keeping a hold of it, "Are you a new exorcist?"

"Yes." Lillian was getting more frustrated as time passed by, "I really need to go. I have stuff to do!"

Being a new exorcist meant that she needed one of the Generals to take them under their wing. Cross was planning to ditch the Order after he had filled out his report but maybe he would stay. He could make her his new student and he wouldn't abuse her like he did with Allen. Maybe if Allen were a cute girl he wouldn't have hit him so much. "Have you gotten a teacher yet?" He asked.

Lillian furrowed her brows together, "No. I was going to go find General Kloud Nyne later and ask her to be my-"

"Don't, because you're mine now."

"What?! But I don't want you to be my teacher!"

Cross frowned. Why wouldn't she want him to be her teacher? Woman would die to be put in that scenario with him. He wasn't used to such resistance. Of course, Kloud Nyne resisted him all the time but that was the only other woman that didn't kiss the ground he walked on. "We'll start training after I finish my wine." Cross said, and by finishing his wine he meant the whole bottle.

Lillian wanted to yell out in frustration and escape. Now she was being forced to be the student of an alcoholic womanizer. Could things just get any worse for her? Hopefully someone down in the training room would notice she had gone missing and they would go looking for her. It was the only thing that would save her now.

----

It felt like hours had gone by before Cross had gotten ¾'s of the bottle down. Lillian was stuck dealing with his hands that would inch down to her waist, or him inhaling the scent of her hair. All of this closeness was certainly inappropriate but Lillian didn't think General Cross knew the word or its meaning. She felt saved as her black golem came out of the collar of her dress and flapped in front of her. She could hear Komui's voice come on over the line. He certainly was contacting her a lot today. Shouldn't he be busy doing other things?

"Lillian, where are you? You were supposed to report to training thirty minutes ago."

"Komui, I'm sorry but I got kidnapped." Lillian replied.

Cross frowned and reached out for the golem. He held it in the palm of his hand as he spoke, "Don't worry Komui I'm taking good care of her."

"General Cross!" Komui didn't sound surprised that he was the one who "kidnapped" Lillian.

The redheaded General closed his hand with the golem inside and soon it became still. Lillian couldn't hear Komui anymore and when he opened his hand her golem looked like it was turned off. She bit her lip as he set her golem to the side and stood up from the couch holding out a hand for her. "Come. Let's start that training now."

----

Uff. I hope I wasn't too out of character with Cross. The only reason why he wants to teach her is so that she can call him sensei while wearing a sailor school girl uniform. Lulz. :

I'm too lazy to proof read I hope there weren't too many errors.


	3. Stolen Kiss

I kept getting alerts so I was like "Oh yea I need to post a new chapter."

I feel special when I get alerts. They're almost as heart warming as reviews.

I only have three reviews. Give me more. ;)

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, just don't be an ass.

----

Lillian stared up at General Cross from her seat on the couch. She really didn't want to go anywhere else with him. She stared at his outstretched hand, not sure if she should grab it. She could feel Cross begin to become impatient and soon he reached down for her arm. Lillian shoved her hand in his before he could bend down to grab her. She didn't want to be grabbed anymore. Cross pulled her up to her feet, his hand wrapping around hers. Lillian felt her heart begin to beat frantically as he squeezed her hand gently. He began to walk to the door and she followed him willingly this time. The guards in the room glanced at each other before they started to follow them.

"Don't come with us." Cross said before opening the door and stepping outside.

"But sir, we're supposed to watch you!"

"I don't need to be babysitted." The General replied in an annoyed tone. Once he brought Lillian out into the hall he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up off the ground. Cross decided that the only way to get rid of the pesky guards would be to ditch him, and that's just what he did. He got way ahead of them and took different turns down the hallways to lose them. After escaping, Cross stopped and frowned, "Idiots." He mumbled under his breath.

"Put me down!" Lillian yelled, feeling her head spinning after being dragged down the hall so quickly.

Cross set the girl back down on the ground before pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lifted one from the pack before sliding it back into his pocket. Cross put the unlit cigarette in between his lips before he started walking to one of the training rooms, "Come, my precious Lily." He beckoned, looking behind just to make sure she would follow him. He felt his lips curl into a smirk as she gave him a mean glare before following. Cross liked the resistance she was putting up. It was nice to have a woman not drool all over him and it would be victorious when he finally got to her.

Lillian crossed her arms against her chest, mumbling under her breath in French. She was using many profanities with Cross's name at the end of them. The blond girl followed him into a deserted training room and walked into the middle of it. There was no furniture here; it looked more like a sparring area. The ground was cushioned and the walls were completely white. She turned around to face Cross who was blocking the door, her only way out. She kept glaring at him and waited for him to speak.

"Now that I'm your teacher, you will call me master."

"Your name is General Cross Marian and I will call you as such." Lillian said. She knew he would get his jollies from her calling him master and she wasn't going to let him have it. "Would you please just get this lesson over with?" She asked, feeling her stomach grumble. Lillian had still not eaten breakfast and she didn't like training on an empty stomach. Her body needed fuel to work.

Cross frowned at Lillian and rolled the unlit cigarette around in his mouth. He pulled out a lighter from his back pocket and touched the flame against the tip of his cigarette before stashing it away. He took a long drawl before blowing out a big puff of smoke from between his lips. "What have you been doing in your training sessions?" He asked.

"Trying to bring up my synchronization rate." Lillian replied, glad things were getting serious now and that he wasn't playing anymore.

Cross tilted his head to the side, letting his cigarette hang from the side of his mouth. He could talk clearly without having to take it out. It took a bit of practice before he could manage it, "Have you learned how to fight yet?"

"No, that's what I was going to do today until some _man_ kidnapped me."

"Hm, I wonder who that man is. He sounds like a good looking guy, a real head turner." Cross said with a smirk. It grew when Lillian gave him an annoyed look. He breathed in and exhaled a trail of smoke again before he spoke, "Alright I'll teach you how to fight as a way of apologizing for kidnapping you."

"Fine." Lillian said, eyebrows furrowing together. She was never good at fighting. When they would break out at home she would be the one to stop them, not participate in one. Lillian had gotten mad at one of her brothers once and punched him but it hurt a lot. She probably punched him wrong but at least he stopped being bad afterwards. She hoped that Cross would really teach her something valuable. Lillian didn't want to lose time that could be spent doing something productive.

"Now since you've got a support innocence you won't really be fighting akuma but you still need to know how to defend yourself." Cross said. Teaching her to fight may be a bad idea; she might use the skills he was going to teach her against him. Cross had no doubt in his mind that he could overpower her but he still would never harm a woman. They were too fragile to injure. "First, I'm going to see how well you do in defense so I know what needs to be worked on."

Lillian nodded her head as she listened carefully. It sounded reasonable that he evaluate her abilities before making a training program. She uncrossed her arms from her chest and let them hang at her sides. She felt nervous about trying to defend herself against a General but he wouldn't be too rough on her, would he? She watched him intently and before she could blink he was gone. Her eyes widened and the hairs on the back of her neck stood as she felt someone standing behind her.

"Your reactions are slow." Cross said from behind, reaching out his hands to grab her. He was surprised to see Lillian move before he could get his hands on her. Cross looked at the blond girl and noted the look of determination on her face. It looked adorable on her. He smiled before he started moving again, "You need to be faster, Lily."

"Only close friends are allowed to call me Lily." Lillian said, trying to glare at him but it was hard to do when he was moving quickly around her. She was beginning to feel dizzy just trying to keep up. It was hard, first she thought she had gotten the hang of it and then just moments later he would be gone again. Lillian frowned and balled her hands into fists, '_I wish he was slower!_' She thought before being knocked into one of the walls. She put out her hands to stop her face from smashing against it and was going to turn around before Cross pinned her against the wall.

"I've caught you." He said into her ear, pushing his body against hers. Lillian grinded her teeth together as she tried to keep herself composed. "Get off of me." Lillian said as calmly as she could, squirming when she felt his body warmth. She turned around and put her hands against his chest to push him away. He was only nudged an inch by her strength. It was like trying to move a mountain.

"You're terrible; we've got a lot of work to do." Cross smiled and leaned his head closer to hers. He couldn't help but chuckle as she banged the back of her head against the wall just to get away from him.

Lillian looked away from his face that was just inches from hers, "I'll get better." She said firmly. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Lillian blinked and tried to pull away but soon tasted cigarettes in her mouth. Her eyes widened as Cross pressed his lips against hers. She had no idea where the cigarette had gone but it wasn't in his mouth anymore. Lillian felt her whole body tingle as his lips moved against hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss, something she didn't expect from him. Lillian snapped out of her daze and balled up her right hand into a fist. She brought it up and slammed it into the side of his face, causing Cross to stumble over.

"You're a pervert!" Lillian shouted as she stormed towards the door.

Cross rubbed his cheek and felt blood begin to blossom on his lower lip. She certainly had a hardy right hook when she was angry. He watched her storm towards the door and smiled, "You sure took a long time to hit me."

Lillian stopped at the door, her hand on the doorknob. She turned half of her body to look at him. She honestly had no explanation for why it took her so long to hit him. Maybe her body just reacted positively to the intimacy. She gripped the handle as he started walking over to her, "No, stay away from me." Lillian said, becoming irritated once again as Cross pretended he couldn't hear her, "If you don't _slow down_ I'm going to-" Lillian stopped speaking as her hand bracelets began to glow. A strange purple glow began at the top of his head and encased the rest of his body.

Cross stopped and looked down at himself, brows lifting in surprise, "Huh… I can't move." He said as he tried to move his arm. He was mistaken. He could move but it was at a slower pace. It was like something had slowed down his entire body. Cross glanced at Lillian's activated innocence and smirked, "Well, we found you can do something else besides kiss horribly."

Lillian covered her mouth. She was shocked that her innocence could do such an amazing thing. She ignored his comment about her kissing. Of course she was horrible, he was the only man she had ever kissed. "Are you okay…?" She asked, moving away from the door to check on him.

"I will be when you give me another kiss."

"You're the worst!" Lillian said, throwing open the door and walking out of the room. She didn't care if it took him five days to walk back to his room. Lillian was getting tired of him messing with her when she needed to be working. '_But he did help me unlock a new ability…,_' She thought. Lillian shook her head and continued on to the dining hall.

----

There wasn't a line at the window which was a good thing. Lillian didn't feel like waiting for food. She came up to the window with anger still radiating from her. Jerry gave her a concerned look and leaned down on the counter to get a good look at the young French girl. "What's the matter, Lily?" He asked. Jerry was a good listener and most of the women in the Order came to talk to him about their problems.

"General Cross." Lillian said darkly, looking into the cooks face.

"Oh, don't say anymore." Jerry said with a heavy sigh. So Lillian was the newest victim to the Generals womanizing ways? He didn't even need to hear the story, he could guess what happened. "Want something that will cheer you up?"

"Please." Lillian replied, trying to smile for him. She didn't want to go around glaring at the ground. Lillian was usually happy and upbeat. People would know something was up if they saw her in this state.

Jerry winked at her before disappearing into the kitchen. He returned shortly after with a bowl of fruit, "Ta-dah!" He presented it to her with a wave of his arms, "I made you a fruit salad in the shape of a flower!"

Lillian glanced at the bowl. There were oranges in the middle with different colored fruits to make up colorful petals. Lillian felt her face begin to glow, "Wow, thanks! It's really pretty!" She said happily, wrapping her hands around the bowl. Jerry gave her a thumbs up as she departed from the kitchen window. Lillian began walking over to the exorcist table and turned around immediately as she spotted another red head.

"Lily~"

'_Aah, he saw me._'

A spiky red headed exorcist jumped from the table and skipped over to her. He was grinning from ear to ear. Lavi put his arm through Lillian's and began to steer her over to the exorcists table, "Where are you going? Come sit over here with me!"

Lillian couldn't say no and leave. He had already pushed her over to the exorcists table that was filled with somewhat familiar people. He pushed her onto the bench, forcing her to sit down. Lillian set her bowl on the table and glanced around at the people sitting there. This must be all of the other exorcists at the Order. She saw a white haired boy surrounded by a mountain of dishes, Kanda, and a pale woman with short curly brown hair. She wasn't sure of their names and her attention was taken away from them as Lavi scooted close to her.

"I missed you." Lavi said, gazing at her with his one eye. The other was covered with an eye patch and why he wore one, he never did say. His green eye was glittering with playfulness as he looked at her, "Did you know I almost died?"

"W-what?" Lillian felt her heart being tugged at. Even though she was annoyed by Lavi and his flirting, she would be sad if he did get hurt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better now that you're here!" Lavi replied, wrapping an arm around Lillian's waist.

Kanda slammed down his chopsticks, breaking them in half as they hit the bowl his soba noodles were in. He was so disgusted by Lavi's flirting that he couldn't even finish his breakfast. Kanda gave the red headed boy a glare that could kill and stood up from the table, tray in hand. He turned and went to find a quieter place to eat.

"Ah, Yuu-chan is such a sourpuss."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kanda hissed loudly at Lavi before sitting down at an empty table.

Lavi smiled. He liked how it annoyed Kanda to hell when he used his first name. He turned his attention back to Lillian who had started to eat her breakfast. "Where have you been? Komui said you got kidnapped this morning."

Lillian chewed on the sliced strawberry she had put in her mouth. After chewing for a while she swallowed and looked down at her bowl, "General Cross Marian made me his new student." She glanced up as the white haired boy in front of her started choking on his food. Lavi raised an eyebrow, "You okay, Allen?"

"Oh, you're Cross's student." Lillian said as she watched Allen clear his throat. He looked up at her with his grey eyes, "He's your…teacher?" He repeated, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes." Lillian frowned as she remembered all of the horrible things Cross did to Allen. Was he going to do the same thing to her?

Allen looked down at his food and felt sorry for her. Once something caught his master's interest it was rare that he let it go. Lavi looked between the two as silence fell upon the table. He frowned and curled a finger of his through Lillian's soft blond hair. "He's horrible." Lavi commented, though he shouldn't really be talking bad about Cross. It was him that helped them survive The Ark. If he hadn't been there they would all be dead right now.

Lillian glanced at Lavi's hand that was playing with her hair. She wanted to say Lavi wasn't any better than Cross. She started eating her fruit again and tried to ignore the red head boy fawning over her.

"Let go of my woman." Lillian heard the voice of Cross drift over to their table. She looked up and saw the General standing over them. Allen shrunk away from the man and Lavi just looked at him, "She's not yours." Lavi replied flatly.

Cross made a hmph sound before grabbing Lillian and pulling her off the bench. Lillian snatched her arm away from his grasp, "I'm trying to eat breakfast." She said, going to sit back down. She got one leg through before Cross pulled her back.

"We have a lot of work to do. You don't need to eat anymore; you might throw it up after what I put you through."

Lillian blinked at him. What was he going to do? Suddenly she didn't want to be anywhere alone with him. So far he couldn't behave himself. He had touched her inappropriately many times and even kissed her during one of their "training sessions". She opened her mouth to say she didn't want him as her teacher anymore but quickly shut it as he picked her up. "Hey!" Lillian shouted as he began carrying her away, "This is highly inappropriate!"

Lavi and Allen stared wide eyed as Cross walked out of the dining hall with Lillian in his arms. Lavi glanced at Allen who seemed paler than usual, "Shouldn't we stop him?" He asked the young boy. Allen turned his head slowly to Lavi and shook his head from side to side, "If we try he'll do horrible things to us." He replied before falling silent as he began to remember the things Cross would do to him when he tried to stop him from doing something.

----

Again I hope I wasn't too ooc. If you're wondering I based Lillian's innocence off of a support type character on mmo's. Think of priests/priestesses, I guess? She has level 10 heal and level 10 decrease agility so far? Haha. 8D


End file.
